Bring on the Game
by katen1993
Summary: *as I have said, I suck at writing summaries...*What would it be like if Zero and Kaname were to play a sport? *Please read and please review..*Contains KanZe and OOC-ness
1. Prologue I Knew It

**The author's rambling space: Here I go again... typing another story... I don't have a solemn idea on why but then again, I would love to type a new story... ^_^**

**This story is inspired by our MAPEH(Music, Arts, Physical Education, Health) subject. **

***to no one: Is this because I don't know how to play table tennis?**

**How fun would it be to let Zero and Kaname play sports?**

***is being random...***

**Before I forget, I never did own Vampire Knight... ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Prologue : I Knew It...**

**ZERO's POV**

I knew that something is up when the Chairman decide to give me an iTouch for my birthday and that he and Yagari-sensei are planning something when they gave me a laptop as a Christmas present. Cool, right? But crossing the cool part, I know something bad's gonna happen. That's why; they have given me such wonderful presents.

Knowing them, they would most likely give me a shirt, a pair of pants or a jacket as a present. But a laptop and an iTouch, I would doubt over it.

What they're planning? They won't even tell me what it is. And the fact that I don't know what's happening inside their heads is making me frustrated. But all I know is that that "something" involves "me" and that I don't know what's gotten into them, thinking that I would actually do something for them WILLINGLY.

Just when I was giving the subject a deep thought, the door of my room opened, revealing Yagari-sensei standing outside my room.

"Zero, can we talk?" he said… or at least I thought he said. I paused the song that I am listening to and removed my ear plugs. I sat up, being it an indication for him to say what he's going to say.

"You know the upcoming sports festival?" he asked, entering my room. I'm getting a bad feeling about this.

"What about it?" I said even though I have no clue that we have a sports festival. Am I being too much of an anti-social freak?

"Well, the sports festival is next week and I was thinking if-"

"You want me to participate?" I stated more that asked.

"Well, I never knew that you want to join." He said

"I DON'T want to join even if it means giving back the iTouch and the laptop you and that wacky Chairman gave me." I said.

"Even if it is Yuuki's request?" he said. Damn, he got me on that one. The whacky, old man must have told him about that because he knows that I will not be able to escape that one.

"Fine." I growled at him.

"Just as expected…" I heard him murmur. Then he said in a louder voice, "Cross will be the one who will be supplying you with the details for the festival and uhm… I'm running late for something so I have to go… See you around kid…"

He turned on his heel and went out of my room. I glanced at my laptop and at my iTouch and thought, "This is why I hate asking for expensive things."

"Guess I won't be able to get out of this mess…"I thought as I lay back down and played the song that I was listening to before fate had been rude to me once again.

**KANAME's POV**

"What?!" I exclaimed. Seriously,no one would never know what the Chairman is thinking.

"Please, Kaname-kun?" the Chairman pleaded with puppy eyes with it's matching pout. I sighed, pondering about it for a moment before he added, "For Yuuki?" I know behind the mask he has on, he is smirking on the inside, thinking that I have no means of escaping or denying Yuuki's requests. He knows me well… Too well…

I sighed, finally agreeing to his request which made him squee and jump around **my **office. It's weird to have the Chairman here since it would always be me coming to his office. Also, it's strange because he said that his office is "being renovated" but I don't see any workers around nor do I hear any construction noises.

"I don't know how the rest of the Night Class will respond to this…" I said, scratching the back of my head.

"It would be alright because it would be Kaname-kun who would tell the Night Class about the exciting news." He grinned. I sighed and stared at my glass chess set.

"Well, I guess I better be off. Yagari will be the one who will supply you with the details. Well, see you around." Is it just me or did the Chairman skipped his way out my office? A few seconds after the Chairman left, Ichijou entered my office, bearing with him a huge pile of papers.

"What's wrong, Kaname? You seem to be really upset while the Chairman is all giddy and skippidy. I bet he's smiling when he's saying this.

"You'll never guess what he came here to tell me." I said, looking at him. Sure enough, I saw that he was smiling. But my statement seemed to make his smile even bigger.

"What? That we will be joining the sports festival? And that our opponent will be the Day Class with Kiryuu-kun as the team captain? Or… Is it something else?" Ichijou said. Okay, one, how did he know what we were talking about? And, two, Zero is the team captain of the Day Class?

My face must have betrayed me because Ichijou said, "The Chairman told me." What is up with the world today? Poverty, global warming, world wide financial crisis, graft and corruption, pollution everywhere… And now, I'm surrounded with a bunch of crazy people… and vampire…?! I slumped back on my leathery seat sighed my nth sigh for the day.

"Oh, well, cheer up Kaname…"Ichijou said. I was about to be fine when he added his next words.

"Oh, and, uhm… By the way, the Council would like you to send them a report and uhm… Here are paper works that are needed to be done." Ichijou said, placing the huge pile of paper-from-hell on the top of my desk… Great… The cherry that topped my sundae… How swell!!

"Well, I'm going to be off to read my mangas… See you later then." And he dashed out of my office like a bunny.

Is this my punishment for being the most famous, fabulous and beautiful vampire in the entire universe?! I thought as I slide down the floor.

**YUUKI'S POV**

I sat at the seat in front of the Chairman…err… daddy's desk because he said he has this "super exciting news that I want to share to you". I patiently waited for him to spill the breath-taking news he has installed for me… I was about to tell him to just say it when he spoke.

"Yuuki…" he started seriously. I stared at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Just when I was about to speak again, he just have to state what he has to state.

"Kiryuu-kun and Kaname-kun… are joining the sports festival next week… Their choice…" It did not register in my brain for a few seconds. Did he just say that Zero and Kaname-oniisama is joining the sports festival? Then my eyes grew wide. Oh my gosh! Kaname-oniisama and Zero are joining the sports festival!

"Oh my gosh! Kaname-oniisama and Zero will join the sports festival!" I practically squealed. It is almost too impossible for the two of them to join such things voluntarily, esepecially if it involves being together.

"That is next week, right?! Oh my gosh! I have to get my outfit and my pompoms ready! And I still have to prepare for my cheer!" I squealed.

"Yes, yes. You better get to that one, Yuuki, dear. I bet they could use a lot of moral support from you." He said, smiling at me. Oh my gosh! He's right! I have to prepare! A week is such a short time for such preparations!

"Oh my gosh! You're right! I have to go and start getting ready! Thanks for the info!" I said and dashed out of his office

**KAIEN'S POV**

Well, part one of the plan is a success… I guess I have to wait until next week to see the results… I thought to myself, smiling at how things will turn out to be.

* * *

**Author's ranting space:**

** Was it good? Or was it the opposite? I seriously don't know where it will lead but I know what will happen...^_^**

**Now, please and please review...^_^**


	2. The Opening Ceremony Part I

**Author's random area: Before I proceed, lemme tell you guys a story. Earlier this day(December 19,2008), (like 2 hours before I type this) me and my friend went to buy pocky... We went to the comfort room then, when I stepped out, I began opening my box while walking... But, I wasn't going the right way because the path that I'm heading was to the men's comfort room... Luckily, no one came out or did I step inside... But it was humiliating, seeing that a lot of people were staring at us like we're lunatics. Earlier before this event, me and the same friend who shared the humiliation of almost going inside the men's comfort room were buying clothes. I said to the male store clerk that I will buy the red and black blouses that I'm holding. I handed it to him and then all of the sudden, I exclaimed that I'm still not yet sure, making him stop surprised. And we were all laughing like hell... Then, I chose the real one that I bought, which is a red blouse with black stripes and a white blouse with an abstract butterfly... And we were still all laughing even after we paid for our clothes... **

**End of my story but the beginning of the real item...^_^**

**~Matsuri Hino owns VK...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Opening Ceremony (Part I)  
**

**ZERO'S POV**

_"I can't believe that I actually agreed to this." _I thought as I fix the collar of my shirt and tie my tie.

**Flashback...**

_"But I thought we only agreed that I will only play sports?! This is not part of the deal!" I shouted as I slammed my hands on the Chairman's desk._

_"But... Kiryuu-kun... Yuuki always wanted to hear you sing. It's her most awaited birthday present since she met you... Do you want to disappoint Yuuki?" the Chairman said, grinning evilly._

_"I'll sing to her... IN PRIVATE!" I shouted once again._

_"But... It is 5 days before Yuuki's birthday... Don't you want to sing to her in front of all the school?" he said, adjusting his glasses._

_"No." I said plainly. He sighed and said,"Then you are not proud of your relationship with Yuuki."_

_"What the hell?! Of course I'm proud!" I said._

_"Then why won't you sing for her even though that's what she wants?" he said slyly._

_"..."_

_"Well?" he said after a minute's silence._

_"Fine." I growled at him and exited his office_

**End of flashback...**

_"I can't believe I let myself get into this mess..."_ I thought as I listened to the song that I'm going to perform. In case you are curious, me and Kuran are going to sing "Futatsu No Kodou To Akai Tsumi" and "Rinne~Rondo", both by On/Off... Yes, me and Kuran will sing together... Isn't life so ironic? It is so ironic that I can't stand another day of irony.

**KANAME'S POV**

"_I really don't know how I got into this mess_."I thought as fix the collar of my shirt and tie my tie. _"Why did I agree to this anyway?"_

**Flashback...**

_"The Chairman and I didn't agreed to this..." I said, frowning at the fact that nothing has changed inside Chairman Cross' office._

_"Didn't he said that you and Zero will be performing for the opening of the festival?" Yagari-sensei said._

_"Obviously, the answer is a no." I said._

_"Well, now I'm telling you." he said. How he makes me want to kill him._

_"I am not going to agree into singing with Kiryuu-kun in front of all the school." I said._

_"You know that it's 5 days before your sister's birthday, right?" he said, lighting a cigarette._

_"What about it?" I said, knowing where it will lead._

_"Well, she always wanted to hear you sing... So why don't you take the opening of the festival as an opportunity to sing for her?" he said after taking a drag of his cigarette._

_"I will sing for her... But not in public and especially not with Kiryuu... He may be my sister's boyfriend... But that doesn't change the fact that I hate him."I said_

_"What if it was Yuuki who asked you to sing for the opening?" he said. _

_"..."_

_"Well?" he asked after I silence introduced itself to us._

_"Fine..." I grumbled. "You're lucky that it is Yuuki who is asking me to do this."_

**End of flashback...**

_Oh yeah.._. _That's how I got into the mess I'm in right now. _I thought as I listened to the song that me and Kiryuu will have to sing... together... Is this what I get for agreeing too easily? If that's the case, then maybe I won't agree to anything at all.

"Zero! Kaname! You're up!" I heard someone call us. I kept my iTouch and stood up from where I sat.

_"I guess there is no turning back now..." _I thought as I got a microphone from a guy with headphones and the mic thingy. Kiryuu did the same and we were both out in the stage.

* * *

**Author's Note: The note above happened yesterday... I finished this today, December 20, 2008.**

**Anyway, I think I'll be typing the next one... Or maybe I won't...^_^**

**Anyhow, let me know what you guys think through your reviews...^_^**

**-5 days before Christmas!  
**


	3. The Opening Ceremony Part II

**Author's rambling area: Kya! Tomorrow is Christmas eve!! *jumps around like some crazy lunatic I am***

**I just wanna thank you guys for reviewing this story and my other stories *I've seen pen names that I recognize... ^_^***

**And since Santa is so nice to me, he gave me a twisted dream that would be Chapter 3, the one I'm typing. It will be nice to show you guys the dream but, I hope technology will be nice to create a device wherein people can look in your dreams. Because seriously, Santa gave me a very hilarious gift through a dream... ^_^**

**Anyway, I don't want to consume your time in reading my note/rants... So, I'm going to type in Chapter 3, okay?^_^**

**Please do read and review! **

***It's a day before Christmas eve and I haven't even began wrapping my presents up...**

***I just hope you guys would enjoy this just like I enjoyed viewing it in my dream...^_^**

***I don't own Vampire Knight and the songs that are involved in the fic... ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Opening Ceremony Part II**

**WRITER'S POV**

The curtains of the stage began to open when the Chairman announced the next performers (because the people can't seriously stand the _hilarious _jokes of the Haisha brothers)

[**A/N**: For those who don't know, haisha is a Japanese word that means "loser" ^_^*is consulting a Japanese-English vice versa dictionary*].

**_Here's what happened..._**

"Oh, c'mon! Nobody's laughing!" one boy from the Day Class shouted, causing Chairman Cross to be oblivious that no one (including Yuuki) is indeed laughing at the so-called jokes... Well, at least he is laughing.

"Shut up!" one of the bothers shouted back.

Sensing that a fight will be the outcome of the exchange, he decided to end the performance of the not-so funny brothers.

"Erm... Thank you for that... erm... spectacular performance... And now, the performance that all of you have been anticipating for the last 2 hours... May I present to you, ladies and gentlemen, Kiryuu Zero and Kuran Kaname." the Chairman said and the curtains began to open and the lights began to dim until everything is pitch black.

**_...ON THE WINGS..._**

"You're not supposed to be here, Kiryuu!" Kaname hissed at Zero

"Well, if I'm not supposed to be here, where am I supposed to be , Kuran?" Zero hissed back.

"On the other wing, you dimwit!" Kaname said. Zero ignored the insult Kaname gave him as he heard the opening of Futatsu No Kodou To Akai Tsumi by On/Off.

"Then why didn't you told me about that earlier, dumb ass?!" Zero growled.

"You weren't listening!" Kaname growled back. He pushed Zero out of the wing saying, "Now go, before the song starts." Zero mummbled a few inhumanely insults until he sprinted to the other side. He was, for once, grateful that he is a vampire because he can see clearly in the dark and that he can run in an inhumanely speed. Kaname stared wide-eyed at Zero whilst thinking, "I can't believe he actually bought that!" He only told Zero that so he can be the one to start the song. Kaname is the one who is supposed to be on the other side of the stage. But seeing that the focus lights are going to turn on first on the right side of the stage, he decided to switch with Zero without him knowing.

[**A/N: **In an audience view when he faces the stage, the right side of the stage becomes the left for him. *it's kinda hard to explain theatrical views...*]

Kaname turned on his microphone with a smirk across his face as the song started and the yellow and red focus lights began to open.

**A/N: **From here, everything will be in script form and the songs will be in their Romaji forms... the ones in** '[]' **will be the translations... **^_^**... _italicized texts _will be their actions while singing and **texts in bold **will be for the one who is singing/doing the actions... ^_^... **_texts in italicized bold _**are for the lyrics. And regular fonts for their inner thoughts/their dialogues.*is confused on what had just been typed.*

**Kaname: **_while walking out of the wings..._ **_Akaku akaku akaku yurete[Shaking in red, in red, in red] _**_And stopping at the center of the stage_

**Zero: **_walking out of the wings while thinking _"That... that scammer of a pure blood... I'm gonna get him"... **_Yume no yume no hate e[To the edge of the dream, of the dream] _**_and stopping next to where Kaname is standing_

**Kaname and Zero: **_together **Hanarerarenai[We can't be separated] **_**Zero **_glaring sideways at Kaname while thinking _"Time to steal the spotlight from you, Kuran."

**Zero:** **_Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi ; Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me wo samashiteku[Already, every time when I'm stifled to death after I give up again and again ; My emotions that have no place to go wake me up]_**

**Kaname: **_glaring at Zero sideways, thinking _"How dare this Level D steal the spotlight from me?!"**_Kegare no nai sono hohoemi zankoku na hodo ; Tooi sonzai da to wakaru yo[Your unblemished smile knows it's an existence ; So distant that it's cruel]_**

**Zero**: _slightly pushing Kaname sideways **Ienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni [Even though the incurable wound only eats away at my heart]**_

**Zero and (Kaname): Kaname **_slightly pushing Zero **Yami no (naka ni) ima mo (yadoru)**_ **Zero **_pushing Kaname aside, making him fall **omoi wo osaekirenai[Even now I can't completely hold back my thoughts (that dwell) (within) the darkness]**_

**Zero and Kaname: **_while doing the dance _

**_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu  
Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochite  
Mou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto_**

**_[Shaking in red, in red, in red  
To the edge of the dream, of the dream  
We met; destiny begins to turn  
A secret that no one, no one knows about  
As I fall, I fall, I fall  
I certainly can't return anymore, even if I carve out my my sins, surely]_**

**Kaname: **_stepping away from Zero **Kodoku no fuchi arukinagara sukuwarete ita ; Donna toki mo kawaranai riaru na hitomi[While I was walking in the abyss of loneliness, I was saved ; By realistic eyes that never change]**_

**Zero: **_glaring at Kaname for stealing his line **Demo hikari ga mabushii hodo umareru kage wa ; Fukaku irokoku shinobiyoru yo[But a shadow born as the light is bright ; Deeply and pronouncedly creeps up to me]**_

**Kaname: **_smirking at Zero's expression_ **_Futatsu no kodou maru de awase kagami no you ni[The two heartbeats are exactly like mirrors facing each other]_**

**Kaname and (Zero): Zero **"How dare this arrogant pure blood steal my lines?!" **_Niteru (keredo) chigau (itami) mugen ni tsuzuite iku[The (pains) are similar (but) different and continue infinitely]_**

**Zero and Kaname: **_while sending daggers at each other and exploring the stage on 2 different ways_

**_Akaku akaku akaku moete  
Subete subete keshite  
Kanau koto no nai maboroshi ga ugokidasu_**

**_[Burning in red, in red, in red  
Erasing everything, everything  
An unfulfilled illusion begins to move]_**

**Kaname and Zero: **_going back at the center of the stage **Tsuyoku tsuyoku hakanai yoru wo  
**_**Kaname **_pushes Zero which makes Zero stumble **Koete koete koete  
**_**Zero **_regains his balance and glares at Kaname... **Nogarerarenai tsumi ni oborete mo...**...and steps on his foot, making Kaname wince**... kitto**_

**_[Strongly, strongly  
Overcoming, overcoming, overcoming the fleeting night  
I certainly can't escape, even if I drown in my sins, surely]_**

**_INSTRUMENTAL BREAK!_**

At this point, the two are now chasing each other around the stage, ignoring all the cheers of all the people in the auditorium.

"Get back here, Kiryuu!" Kaname shouted as he chased Zero around the stage

"As if you can get me- Woah!" Zero shouted back but then again tripped on the wires.

"Hah!" Kaname said as he stepped on Zero's head. Zero pulled Kaname's foot, making him fall.

"Hah!" Zero said as he ran away from Kaname.

"Get back here!" Kaname shouted as he once again chased Zero. Zero suddenly halted and sang the next lines in the microphone.

**_END OF INSTRUMENTAL BREAK..._**

**Zero: _Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
_Zero **_holds his right arm up to prevent Kaname from getting him.**Yume no yume no hate e  
Deatte shimatta unmei ga mawaridasu**_

**_[Shaking in red, in red, in red  
To the edge of the dream, of the dream  
We met; destiny begins to turn]_**

**Zero and Kaname: Kaneme **_slaps Zero's hand away **Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu  
Ochite ochite ochiteMou modorenai tsumi wo kizande mo kitto**_

**_[A secret that no one, no one knows about  
As I fall, I fall, I fall  
I certainly can't return anymore, even if I carve out my my sins, surely]_**

**Zero **_sprinted to a run with _**Kaname **_chasing him. _**Both of them **_trips into the technical wires_.

**_END OF FUTATSU NO KODOU TO AKAI TSUMI_**

Both Zero and Kaname stood up from where they fell as they dusted themselves free of dust. They looked and sent daggers at each other. They both got their microphones for the next song, ignoring the screams and shouts from the people (including Yuuki's cheers for them).

**Zero and Kaname: **_still sending daggers towards each other_

**_shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu hirakeba  
ano hi no kioku yomigaeru deshou  
yasuragi ni terasarete hana wo sakaseta yoru wa  
amaku setsunaku -irozuiteiku_**

**_[If the white rose petals open one by one  
Will the memories from those days revive?  
Illuminated by tranquility, the night that makes flowers bloom  
Is sweet yet painful and becoming colored]_**

**Kaname and Zero **_goes back to the center of the stage. _**Kaname **_was about to sing next line until..._

**Zero: **_smirking at Kaname's expression_ **_hikaru ito wo tadoru you ni toki wa shizuka ni nagarete[Like following a shining thread, time is quietly flowing]_**

**Kaname: **_glaring at Zero while moving forward** michi hiku yure ni soi nagara hito wa umarekawaru[While people stick to the movement of flow and ebb, they are reborn]**_

**Zero: **_going near where Yuuki watched [which is at the very front that is a few meters from the stage] and kneeling down_ **_anata no hohoemi wa mune wo tokasunu kumori [Your smile is the warmth that melts my chest]_**

**(Kaname) and Zero: Kaname **_is still glaring at Zero**(dokoka de mita) amai yume no you[Like a faint dream that I had somewhere]**_

**Zero: **_going back to his place **shizumu yuuhi ni ima wo kiritorarete mo[Even if the present moment is cut up by the setting sun]**_

**Zero and Kaname:_ futari no kage wa kasanatteiku[Our shadows are overlapping]_**

**Zero and Kaname: Both **_are glaring at each other _

**_hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku  
majiwatta unmei no you ni  
nandomo tsukande nandomo ushinatte  
yatto meguri aeta koto  
sora ga chi wo motome hana ga ame wo machi  
yoru ga ashita wo kou you ni  
futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto  
konnani mo motometeta no_**

**_[Endless and far, boundless and deep,  
like destinies that crossed each other  
I grasped it again and again, I lost it again and again,  
the fact that we were finally able to meet  
Like how the sky yearns for the earth, the flowers wait for the rain,  
and the night falls in love with tomorrow  
I yearned so much for the fact that two hearts were one]_**

**Kaname **_was about to sing the next line but, he miserably forgot the words and that the next verse is like a tongue twister._** Zero **_smirked at him and carried on with the next line._

**Zero: **_smirking at Kaname. _**Kaname **_glares at Zero hatefuly._

**_nagai nemuri hodoite koyoi meguri aetara  
futari no rondo saa odorimashou_**

**_[If we can relieve ourselves from eternal slumber and see each other tonight  
Come on, let's dance in our rondo]_**

**Zero **_was about to sing the next line until _**Kaname **_stole it from him._

**Kaname: **_smirking at Zero and walking away from him_ **_sugita hibi wo nagasu you ni tsuki wa yasashiku urunde[Like moving through the passed days, the moon is tender and clouded]_**

**Zero: **_glaring at Kaname **kioku no sakini mouichido itoshisa ga afureta[And beyond my memories, love overflowed again]**_

**Kaname: **_kneeling in front of Yuuki **anata no nengetsu wo futae ni ayumeru **_**_nara_****_[If I can walk through your moments for a second time]_**

**(Zero) and Kaname:_ (kage tonatte) mamotteitai[Then I want to become a shadow and protect you]_**

**Kaname: **_standing up from his kneeling postion and going back to his position **fuki mayou kaze futari wo toozaketemo[Even if the blindly blowing wind estranges us]**_

**Kaname and Zero: _shinjiru koto wo wasurenaide[Please don't forget about believing]_**

**Kaname and Zero: **_pretending that one of them doesn't exist_

**_atenai kirameki hakanai yurameki tadayou maborishi no you ni  
samayoi nagaramo kawaranai basho e yatto tadoritsuita koto_**

**_An aimless sparkle, a fleeting wavering, like drifting illusions  
Even while I wandered, I finally made it to the place that won't change_**

**Kaname **_stops because he forgot what's next. _**Zero **_continues and approaches Yuuki again._

**Zero: **_while kneeling in front of Yuuki, who is now red from all the kneeling and looking, and staring and... whatever... _

**_yami ga hi wo ubai uso ga tsumi ni naki kako ga mirai wo saite mo  
meguriyuku you ni kitto kono basho wo  
_Kaname **_remembers and pushes Zero away._** _watashi wa erandeita no_**

**_[Even if the darkness steals away the sun, lies cry to sins, and the past splits apart the future  
As if going around to places,  
I'm certain that I chose this place]_**

**_INSTRUMENTAL_**

Zero pushed Kaname away, making him stumble backwards. Thankfully, Kaname didn't fell off the edge... But, changing my earlier statement, Zero pushed him out of the stage, making Kaname fall into a pit full of fangirls... But not just any fangirls... They are RABID fangirls. Zero whistled like he didn't pushed him or anything and prepared himself for the next verse.

_**END OF INSTRUMENTAL**_

**Zero: **_looking down at Kaname who is struggling to get out of the pit_

**_hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku  
majiwatta unmei no you ni  
nandomo tsukande nandomo ushinatte  
yatto meguri aeta koto_**

**_[Endless and far, boundless and deep,  
like destinies that crossed each other  
I grasped it again and again, I lost it again and again,  
the fact that we were finally able to meet]_**

**Kaname **_finally escaped the hands of the merciless, rabid fangirls who almost ripped his clothes from him._

**Kaname and Zero: Kaname **_glared at Zero hatefully as he sang with him the next lines_

**_sora ga chi wo motome hana ga ame wo machi  
yoru ga ashita wo kou you ni  
futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto  
konnani mo motometeta no_**

**_[Like how the sky yearns for the earth, the flowers wait for the rain,  
and the night falls in love with tomorrow  
I yearned so much for the fact that two hearts were one]_**

**Kaname **_stopped singing because 1. he forgot the next line and that the next line is like a tongue twister for_ _him and 2. he's gonna attempt to push Zero down the "pit"_

**Zero: **_while avoiding Kaname's unsuccessful attempts to push him down the pit_

**_shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu chiru toki  
yasashii asa ni somerareru deshou  
soshite umarekawatte anata no mune ni sakeba  
futari no ai wa eien ni naru _**

**_[If the white rose petals scatter one by one  
Will we be dyed by the tender morning?  
And if I am reborn and bloom in your chest  
Our love will become eternity] _**

**_INSTRUMENTAL THAT WILL LEAD TO THE END OF THE SONG/OUTRO_**

Zero dodged Kaname's unsuccessful attempts to push him to the "pit" of the rabid fangirls and so far, he haven't been brought down by Kaname. When Kaname was _**so **_close to finally getting Zero down, he just have to be pushed by Zero back into the pit of the rabid fangirls(and I think there are a few males in the pit), who are now groping Kaname.

_**END OF RINNE~RONDO**_

Zero stepped backwards and gave a bow before Chairman Cross spoke on the microphone. Kaname was, once again, able to free himself from the lunatic fangirls.

"Wow... What a spectacular performance by Kiryuu-kun and Kaname-kun, don't you think?" Kaien asked all the people in the auditrium. In response, he got a defeaning cheer from the crowd.

"I'm glad you all liked it." he said as the 2 vampires chased each other across the stage.

"Well, that con-"the Chairman stopped on what he is saying when he heard a part of the crowd chanting "More! More! More!".. The chanting got louder as everybody (including Yuuki, Yori and the entire Night Class) chanted.

"Well, I see you guys want more..." Kaien said to the people who all cheered.

"Very well then... Kiryuu-kun and Kaname-kun will be glad to sing to you guys 2 more songs." Kaien announced to the crowd who all cheered louder than their previous cheers.

"And I think they will even dance for you guys." he added, making the screams louder.

"Wait, what?" Zero asked, halting in front of Kaien.

"Who's gonna what?" Kaname asked, also stopping in front of Kaien.

"You two are going to give the kids 2 more songs." Kaien said.

"No, we will not." Kaname and Zero said in unison.

"But... Look at Yuuki... She looks so happy... Do you want to destroy her mood by being such kill joys?" Kaien said.

"I don't care. I have already sung and we only agreed on 2 songs." Zero said and turned to leave.

"Please! Do this for Yuuki." Kaien pleaded, grabbing Zero on his leg. Zero looked from Kaien, to Kaname, to Yuuki, to the crowd and back at Kaien, who is now pouting.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ooh... I wonder what will be Zero's response?**

**Anyway, if you guys want to clarify something, don't hesitate to ask... I, myself, is confused on how I made this chapter... So if there's anything bothering you, tell me...^_^**

**And, please do tell me what you guys thought of this chapter... ^_^**

**And since it's Christmas, I'm gonna type in the next one... ^_^**

**Now, review... I will no longer hold you back... ^_^**

**-MERRY CHRISTMAS!!^_^  
**


	4. Showdown!

**Author's rambling space: Kya! The lyrics of Asayake is already out! ^_^**

**I'm just so obsessed with On/Off right now...^_^**

**But, hey, tomorrow is Christmas and I won't be here... So I think I'm going to give you, my kawaii and awesome readers, a present... ^_^**

**I just so hope you all will like this chapter... ^_^**

**It took me 48 hours to think of the next 2 songs for this story... ^_^**

**But don't worry... After this chapter, the game will really be on for good...^_^**

**So anyway, Merry Christmas, y'all!^_^**

**Please read and review afterwards... ^_^**

**~Contains a slight dab of KanZe... *not sure though....* Oh... and Hino-sensei owns VK**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Showdown!**

Zero looked from Kaien, to Kaname, to Yuuki, to the crowd and back at Kaien, who is now pouting. He looked back at Yuuki, then at Kaname, then at the crowd, at the Night Class, and back at Kaien.

"Please, Kiryuu-kun?" he stared down at the painstakingly annoying face of the Chairman, thinking that he has no way out of this. Even the pure blood he loathes so much looks so helpless about their current situation. If they say 'no', they will be bombarded by the crowd with their sullen faces... And they would not want to see Yuuki's upset face, knowing that they have disappointed her. They then will be engulf by guilt and will be forced to do a show... just for Yuuki. If they say 'yes', it's just like making up for Yuuki's depressive state. Either way, whatever options they choose, it will still lead to the same bottom line: perform for Yuuki.

'Is this what I get from the Chairman and Kuran spoiling Yuuki too much?' Zero thought.

'Is this what I get from spoiling Yuuki too much?' Kaname thought at the same time when Zero thought of the statement above.

Both of them heaved a sigh at the same time, before looking at the Chairman and taking a glance at Yuuki's very enthusiastic figure.

"Fine..." both of the male vampires said at the same time, making Chairman Cross to grant Zero's leg its release and leaping to his feet, squealing.

The two vampires on the stage stared at each other. For the first time in their entire record, they didn't scowl at each other, didn't glared at each other, didn't held a look that says, "I'm gonna kill you..." Their faces held sympathy for each other... sympathy for their soon-to-be fate in the hands of this incredibly _ridiculous _deed... But seeing that they're doing this for the most important person in their lives, they consider this as a heroic deed.

'Maybe this is what a soldier feels when he goes to war... I shall pretend that I am in a war and that I must perform in front of the crowd to survive the hands of the merciless enemy...' Kaname thought to himself.

'This is ridiculous... ' Zero thought until a light bulb was lit inside his head. Oh boy... he is so going to get his revenge right now... He is so going to get his sweet revenge from Kaname, who made his life a living hell for the last 5 years. (**A/N**: I forgot to tell... This is set a year after they have defeated Rido... I am going to ignore first Chapter 46 of the manga... ^_^)

'Oh boy... This is sweet! Kuran is SO going to taste my special recipe of revenge today...' Zero thought with a smug look on his face. 'Just you wait...'

"Chairman," Zero called the now prancing Chairman.

"What is it, Kiryuu-kun?" he said as he approached Zero and Kaname.

"Didn't you say that we're also to present a dance number a while ago?" Zero inquired, making Kaname think of the almost too impossible

'Oh. my. dear. Kami-sama...' Kaname stared wide-eyed at Zero, who smirked when he caught a glimpse of Kaname's shocked face.

"Yes, I did say that..." the Chairman said, rubbing his chin.

"Well, can I make a request?" Zero said, still wearing the devious smirk.

"Uhm... sure?" the Chairman said, unsure if Zero is playing a prank on him.

"I'm only gonna request one song for us to sing and one song for us to dance..." Zero stated. The Chairman nodded, indicating him to continue with his request.

"Well, Kuran and I are gonna sing Eien No Setsuna, still by On/Off... And we're gonna dance Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake, right Kuran?" Zero said, glancing at Kaname whose mouth hung wide open. He was not able to reply to Zero, Kaien and Zero took it as a 'yes'. After all, silence means yes.

"Are you gonna perform or what?" one boy from the crowd shouted. Zero sighed and nodded at the Chairman who went to tell the sound director of Zero's request. Kaname, however was unable to decipher everything...

"Dance. Sing. Sexy Back... Shit... Why am I still here?" Kaname thought as he began to walk out.

"Where ya going, wussy?" Zero asked, smirking.

"Out of here." Kaname said, walking down the stairs.

"Oohh... Is the great Kuran Kaname-sama scared?" Zero mocked. That's it! He hit a nerve.

Kaname went back up the stage and in a few seconds, he was face to face with Zero.

"I. Am. Not. A. Chicken!" Kaname hissed dangerously at Zero who didn't flinch on the slightest.

"Oh yeah?" Zero said menacingly.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna prove it to you, Kiryuu!" Kaname said as he went to get the microphone he used a while ago.

**Let the show begin!(A/N: Same format as the previous one... ^_^)**

The opening of Eien no Setsuna began to play a few seconds after the lights on the stage was turned off.

**Zero and Kaname:** _while glaring at each other_

**_kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku  
itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou  
chikaiatta kizuna ha _**

**_[This unerasable message will continue forever  
It will continue to live inside my heart always  
The bond we promised each other]_**

**Kaname:** _while walking away from Zero_

**_itsu kara deshou hanarebanare na no ha  
demo kokoro wa mukashi no mama yurugu koto wa nai deshou _**

**_[I wonder when it began, this separation  
But just as long ago, I'll never waver]_**

**Zero: **_while approaching Yuuki_

**_shinjiteita futatabi aeru koto wo  
kono wakare ga futari no sadame demo _**

**_[Believing that we could meet again,  
Even if this separation is our destiny] _**

**Zero: **_kneeling in front of Yuuki and ignoring Kaname's glares_

**_anata wo machi tsuzuketeru watashi ga iru  
kono subete wo tokihanatte tsutaetai kotoba_**

**_[I am here, the one who continues to wait for you  
I want to convey these words and set everything free] _**

**Kaname and Zero: Zero **_standing up from his kneeling position and going back at the center of the stage. _**Kaname **_glared at Zero as he approached._

**_kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku  
itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou  
chikaiatta kizuna ha_**

**_[This unerasable message will continue forever  
it will continue to live in my heart forever  
the bond we promised each other]_**

**Zero:** _walking around the stage and looking at the audience_

**_kioku no sen wo nazori nagara kyou mo  
egaiteita anata no kage setsuna sa komiageru_**

**_[Today, too, while tracing the line of memories  
Drawing your shadow, sadness wells up]_**

**Kaname: **_thinking that _"Kiryuu is such a show off."

**_nasakenai deshou? nanimo teni tsukanakute  
tada hitasura machi tsuzukete imasu_**

**_[Isn't it miserable I can't concentrate on anything  
I just keep waiting for you]_**

**Kaname: **_glaring at Zero_

**_anata wo mamori tsuzuketa watashi ga iru  
sono subete wo ukeirete chikai au kotoba_**

**_[I am here the one who continues to protect you  
I accept everything the words we promised each other]_**

**Kaname and Zero: **_Zero stops at the center with Kaname. _**Kaname **_is still burning Zero with his glare, in which, Zero is not giving any attention._

**_nari yama nai kono messeeji eien ni tsuzuku  
itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou  
tsuyoi kono kizuna ha_**

**_[This message that won't stop sounding will continue forever  
It will continue to live inside my heart always  
This bond is strong]_**

**_INSTRUMENTAL_**

Kaname couldn't hold his hatred anymore. He pushed Zero for no apparent reason. Zero was so unfortunate that he was near the edge and that he nearly fell into the pit of the rabid fangirls(and boys) who are all waiting for him to fall for them to grope him. Luckily, Zero always kept his balance and didn't fell into the pit. When he was about to stand straight, however, Kaname pushed him, making him stumble and fall down the pit, making all the fangirls(and boys) squeal and grope Zero to death... well, for Zero, it's like his death sentence to be groped by- OMG! Some's getting on his pants! And when he looked at who the hell is groping him there, he nearly died... He saw a hideous guy with a very bushy hair and a very smelly breath. Zero glared at Kaname who almost looked like he is going to laugh his head off any moment if it weren't for the next lines that he was about to sing.

**_END OF INSTRUMENTAL_**

**Kaname: **_looking like he is about to burst into laughter_

**_anata ja nakya imi ga nai watashi dakara  
kono subete wo tokihanatte tsutaetai kotoba_**

**_[There is no meaning for me without you  
I want to convey these words and set everything free]_**

**Kaname and Zero: Zero **_was able to get out before he got raped by the hideous-looking man, who winked at him when he got up the stage and glanced at him_ "You're gonna get it, Kuran!" _was in his head and on his features as he sang with him._

**_kieru koto no nai messeeji eien ni tsuzuku  
itsumademo mune no naka de ikitsuzukeru deshou  
chikaiatta kizuna ha_**

**_[This unerasable message will continue forever  
It will continue to live in my heart forever  
The bond we promised each other]_**

It was a miracle Zero didn't do anything to Kaname when the song ended. All he did was to smirk at him... A smirk so creepy that it haunted Kaname... He didn't knew why he felt scared... Well, that is, until he realized that they're gonna dance next.

**_END OF EIEN NO SETSUNA_**

**(A/N: I ain't gonna post Sexy Back here but I'll post certain lines wherein I'll tell what they're doing... It's up to you, readers, to think on how they're gonna dance to this song *has a secret obsession on J.T.*)**

Kaname's doom soon befell him when he heard the opening beat of Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back.

"We're gonna see who's hotter now, Kuran" Zero said as he walked on the dance floor.

'Kiryuu, I have never hated you this much...' was all could Kaname think.

He watched as Zero danced to the song while slowly loosening his tie and throwing it at the crowd.

[I'm bringing sexy back...]He watched him as he slowly undid the buttons of his tuxedo, still dancing.

'Oh shit... He's good at this, isn't he?' was what Kaname was thinking.

[Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave...] Zero's bringing it on! He's bringing the Sexy Back at Cross Academy, and I swear that the temperature dropped by about 3 degrees Centigrade.

[Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it...] Zero turned to look at Kaname, whose face was full of horror...

'What have I gotten myself into?' was all Kaname could think when he saw Zero move his fingers in a very seductive manner.

[Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it] 'I knew those silly dance lessons were worth it...' Zero thought as he removed his tux and tossed it to the crowd who were screaming so loudly that you could not almost hear the music.

[Get your sexy on...] He smirked at Kaname and nodded to him that it's his turn to show his moves.

[I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act...] 'I am SO hotter than you, Kiryuu.' Kaname thought as he removed his tie and his tux and tossed it at the crowd, who cheered louder.

[Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave...] He danced awkwardly at first but, remembering that his pride is the one on stake, he set loose and danced to the beat.

[Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it...] Zero watched Kaname with a smirk plastered on his face. He watched as he loosen the buttons of his shirt. And he'd been staring 'down there' the whole time. His smirk grew even more wide across his face...

[Get your sexy on...] Kaname turned to look at Zero, who is smirking on him... When he saw where he's looking, he immediately snapped Zero out of his not-so clean thoughts.

Zero smirked even wider when Kaname indicated to him that it's his turn once again to take over the floor.

[I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack...] Zero took the dance floor, slowly removing the buttons of his shirt, exposing his bare torso that looks so tempting to grope. Zero smirked when he saw the crowd's reaction when he saw his muscular body. And his smirk even more when he saw Kaname's reaction when he got rid of his shirt.

[Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it....] Kaname took the stage with Zero, proving to him that he's not a coward and that he is hotter than him.

Kaname took of his shirt and tossed it at the screaming crowd. And I think some are bleeding from the sudden temperature drop... Or maybe it's just the scene in front of them.

Zero smirked at this and he unbuckled his belt. Kaname raised a brow and unbuckled his belt and removed it, then tossing at the crowd afterwards.

[Get your sexy on] It was now Zero's turn to raise an eyebrow. He undid his pants and smirk at Kaname, who was staring at him wide-eyed.

Kaname also undid his pants and raised an eyebrow at Zero. Okay, so maybe he wasn't expecting Zero's next move because, what Zero did was the unthinkable.

Zero smirked at him and removed his pants, leaving him on his boxers. Zero then tossed his pants to the crowd who were all sent in an uproar by Zero's unimaginable move. Kaname's mouth flew open by this movement.

'Okay... I wasn't expecting him to take off his pants in front of all these people...' Kaname said as he stared at the almost naked vampire in front of him.

"Got anymore moves, Kuran?" Zero said as his face plastered a look of seduction and amusement.

"No... I got none..." Kaname said dumbfounded... If he removed his pants, who knows what Zero might do to his boxers...

"Told ya I'm hotter..." Zero said as he walked out of the stage, not even caring that he's only on his boxers.

"He's an underwear model after all..." Rima said to Shiki, who is munching on a stick of chocolate-flavored pocky.

"He's a what?" Ichijou exclaimed from beside her. Even in this huge amount of noise, Ichijou can still hear what his peers are talking about.

"Uhm... Nothing... He's a vampire hunter and Yuuki-sama's boyfriend." Shiki said, quickly covering up Rima's unintentional slip of information. Of course, Ichijou bought this and said, "Oh, okay. I thought I heard Rima say that Kiryuu-kun's an underwear model."

Ichijou returned to whatever he was doing before he overheard what Rima said.

"Careful, Rima... Kiryuu might stop giving us our daily supply of pocky." Shiki said, nibbling another stick of pocky.

"Sorry..." Rima said and nibbled another pocky.

"Uhm... I... guess this formally ends our opening program... Well... uhmm... yeah... See you kids tomorrow for the first game which is Basketball..." Chairman Cross said, announcing the end of the strip show- I mean, the opening ceremony.

Next up: Basketball at 1 PM.

Team Captain for the Day Class: Kiryuu Zero

Team Captain for the Night Class: Kuran Kaname

* * *

**Author's Note: Uhm... Yeah... *No comment***

**So uhm... Review??**

**~Merry Christmas!!**


	5. Sleep Talking and Basketball Part One

**Author's rambling area: There's nothing much to say right now except for the disclaimer and... HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**Hope you guys will enjoy!^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: Vampire Knight belongs to Hino Matsuri**

**Warning: Contains contents that can make your nose bleed but not strong enough to kill you.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Sleep Talking and Basketball - Part One  
**

**Team Captain for the Day Class: Kiryuu Zero**

**Team Captain for the Night Class: Kuran Kaname**

Rivals in the game, rivals in real life... What do you know? Fate had become so twisted that it even put the 2 so-not-in-good-terms people... err... vampire... in one event... Fate was twisted enough to have them perform a show together. And fate had become even more twisted when it placed the 2 arched rivals in one game wherein they have to play against each other... Seriously, fate is becoming wickedly... amusing nowadays.

Before going back to the real subject matter, let me give you first a reminder:

**"A ball might appear harmless but is actually a very vicious object that can certainly knock the wind out of you. So stay away from the ball as far as possible."**

You never know what Chairman Cross is thinking when he placed the Day Class team and the Night Class team on the same locker room. And you can never know what Chairman Cross is thinking when he assigned Zero and Kaname's lockers on the deserted part of the room. He said that "it will give the two to get to know each other" Haven't the man ever thought that one could end up dead in the predicament he had set up? Well the answer to that question is a huge NO. Seriously, fate had become so... unpredictable that it started to unscrew the screws of Chairman Cross' logical mind.

Speaking of Cross Kaien, he's supposed to be the coach for the Night Class team... But, where is he? And where is Yagari-sensei when he's supposed to coach the Day Class team? Well, wherever they are, I'm sure they're having lots of _fun._

Zero stepped out of the shower just as when Kaname was about to remove his pants. Zero smirked as he dried his hair off and walked to his locker which is beside Kaname's locker. I could have sworn Kaname blushed because of the sudden redness of his cheeks.

"Why don't you continue with whatever it is you were doing when I stepped out?" Zero said as he went to his locker. Kaname glared at him while still blushing the cutest shade of red. Without his knowledge, his eyes began to wander Zero's body. He noticed that Zero is only wearing a towel on his waist, covering his... lower attributes.

He had been so absorbed by Zero's ... amusing sight that he didn't noticed that Zero was already looking at him with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Careful with the stare, Kuran. I might melt." Zero said, waiting for his response, which was a "I am not staring, Kiryuu" from Kaname who blushed his nth blush.

"Well, you wanna know something?" Zero said, taking his bag out of his locker.

"What?" Kaname said, slamming his locker door shut.

"It's something about when you sleep... And I never knew that you are so noisy when you sleep... And that you could create such... disturbing noises." Zero said as he looked at Kaname while sitting at the nearest bench.

"I am not noisy when I sleep!" Kaname protested.

"And I didn't know that you dream of me that way, Kuran!" Zero said, ignoring Kaname's protest.

"What?!" Kaname said bewildered. Zero rose from his seat and stood next to Kaname.

"And you were moaning..." Zero said as he leaned closer to Kaname.

"Shut it! I never did talk in my sleep! Nor did I dream of you in a very... disturbing manner!" Kaname said, pushing Zero.

"Yeah right." Zero chuckled. "You wanna know what you said last night when I visited Yuuki?"

Zero didn't waited for Kaname to reply and proceeded to a very shocking revelation that will surely distract Kaname during the game.

"You were moaning my name! And you were making disturbing noises... As if you are being raped... Well, not being raped... It sounds like you were actually enjoying it." Zero said, once again leaning closer to Kaname. He breathed heavily on his ear which making it sound like he was... panting.

"You know, if you want me that much, you could just say it..." Zero panted on Kaname's ear as he reached under Kaname's shirt, going the way up his chest. Kaname held his breath as his cheeks flushed red.

Zero can't hold it anymore longer. He bursted into laughter like there's no tomorrow. Not the sarcastic laugh but actually a LAUGH... Kaname turned his gaze away from Zero with a very threatening look on his face, and of course, that cute color on both his cheeks.

"And... You actually thought that I'm going to _touch **YOU**_! I am _not _that desperate..." Zero said, wiping the stray tears from his eyes.

_"From this day on, I swear, I'm gonna kill you, Kiryuu Zero!" _Kaname said to himself as he changed his pants to shorts... in front of Zero's eyes, of course. But Zero ignored it as he began dressing himself in his black shirt and white shorts... and underwear of course.

Guess what? Kaname just have to take the wrong moment to turn his head around because, oh boy! Did he just saw that? Oh, yes... He _did _saw _that_.

Kaname quickly averted his eyes from Zero's... extremely... hot and steaming (and naked) body. Zero snickered as he carried on dressing himself.

"But you know,"Zero said as he slipped his underwear on. Kaname looked at him, acknowledging him to continue."What I said about you talking and... giving utterly disturbing information in your sleep is actually true." Zero said.

"Yeah, right... Like I will fall for that one again..." Kaname said as he rolled his and turned his back to him.

"No, seriously, I'm no longer kidding. Yuuki heard it too... And well... Yeah, it's disturbing." Zero said, slipping on his shorts and shirt. He sat back down at the bench and beagan wearing his socks.

_"I... talk in my sleep? And worse, I dream of Kiryuu?! And even more worse, I dreamed of having sex with him?!" _Kaname thought as his mouth fell open and he stopped midway in what he was doing, which is wearing his shoes.

"You okay?" Zero asked, not looking up from what he is doing. Zero's voice seemed to have brought Kaname back from his mental state of retardation

"Uhm... Yeah." Kaname said as he continued wearing his rubber shoes.

"It's just a joke... Chill..." Zero said and walked away with his bag.

_"Joke? Like every single thing he said was a joke?!"_Kaname said, slowly fuming from this realization.

_"Surely, if I talk in my sleep, Ichijou would have told me... Or Yuuki might have if not Ichijou."_ Kaname said, as he slung his bag on his shoulder and walked to the more populated part of the locker room.

"Oh, hey Kaname!" Ichijou said enthusiastically once he saw Kaname. Every single male Night Class ('No girls allowed' says the sign outside) turned to look at Kaname as he entered the room. -insert 'Low' by Flo-rida here-

Kaname sat down beside Ichijou, ignoring the looks of awe of the Night Class like he always does.

"Hey, Kaname... I... really want to tell you something..." Ichijou whispered, making sure that Kaname is the only one who can hear him.

"What is it?" Kaname whispered back.

"You... You know... You've been talking in your sleep lately..."Ichijou said, still in a whispering tone.

"Really? What have I been saying?" Kaname asked, not really caring to hear his dreaded answer which is-

"You were saying Kiryuu-kun's name and uhm... I think you were... moaning..."Ichijou said.

"Damn... Zero's not lying..." Kaname muttered under his breath and turning away from Ichijou.

"Eh? Kiryuu-kun already told you about that?" Ichijou said, his tone an octave higher, making all the vampires and their coach (who arrived all sweaty and breathless) look at him,

"Nevermind." Ichijou said with his usual smile. Everybody looked at them for a few seconds before turning their attention back to Chairman Cross, including Kaname and Ichijou.

"So... The players who would be playing are... Aidou-kun, Akatsuki-kun, Shiki-kun, Ichijou-kun, and of course, Kaname-kun" Chairman Cross listed off happily.

"Say what?!" Kaname bursted out randomly, making all the vampires look at him with a startled expression. Of course, they don't mind. I mean, who are they to question a pure blood?

"Uhm... Nothing... Nevermind..."Kaname said, turning red from the embarrassing situation he put himself to.

X-X-X

"What took you so long, twerp?" Yagari asked, eying Zero suspiciously.

"Shower... Why, did you wanna come in with me?" Zero said as he sat down on a bench.

"Why would I?" Yagari chuckled then became serious again. Zero noted that Yagari is sweating really hard.

"Anyway, back to business. Our players will be..." And Zero drifted into deep thought once again. (A/N: The author's way of saying that she's too lazy to think of names...)

"I haven't played any sport since... My parents were murdered. Damn! Shizuka just have to ruin life for me!" Zero thought, cursing on his insides.

"...And Kiryuu Zero." Yagari fished the list of players off.

"What?" Zero said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I said you're gonna play, twerp." Yagari said.

"Oh." Zero mumbled. _"This is going to interesting... I'll make sure I'm gonna wipe you all off and-"_

"What are you still doing, twerp? Get on your feet! Move it!" Yagari said as the Day Class team filed out of the room.

"Whatever, old man..." Zero mumbled.

"I heard that... Now, get out!" Yagari said, slapping Zero on the back as he passed by him.

X-X-X

_**...Five minutes before the game...**_

Who knew Kaname can look this tense? Well, if you happen to see Kaname at this very moment, he is soaking wet with sweat and they are just sitting at the bench!

Well, if you happen to pass by the Night Class area, you wouldn't recognize Kaname that easily. Why? He's drenched in sweat. He's 10 times paler than his usual self. He's out-of-this world(Not his amazing gorgeous self but like a retard who escaped from the hospital). And his speech is not the usual charming, well-thought and intellectual words but, the incomprehensible, unintellectual, and indecipherable speech he is doing right now.

"Kaname, are you alright?" Ichijou asked from beside him, making him jump with fright.

"SAjkda;dkfucbh!!" Kaname said as incoherent words came babbling out of his mouth. Ichijou stared at him as if he already lost his sanity.

"Uhm... What-What is it?" Kaname said, recomposing himself as he is being soaked by his own sweat.

"Are you okay?" Ichijou asked again, in hopes that his best friend hasn't lost his mind yet. Ichijou knows how much paper works Kaname has to do. _Maybe the paper works grandpa is sending Kaname is nerve-wrecking enough to drive him mad..._

"Yeah... Yeah! I'm _perfectly_ fine! I feel so fabulously fine! I'm absolutely fine, Takuma! No need to fret!" Kaname said an octave higher that his original voice.

_Takuma?! Since when did he call me Takuma?! Ever since we were kids, it's always Ichijou. Well, the first time was Takuma-kun... But only Takuma?! Wow! This day is so great! _Ichijou mentally grinned in his rainbow-colored mind.

"If you say so..." Ichijou said and mentally clapped as he turned his gaze away at Kaname, who is now hyperventilating.

_3 minutes... 3 more minutes to **doom!**_ Kaname mentally said as he looked at the time board.

Ichijou once again looked at Kaname's hyperventilating figure.

"Are you sure you're really okay?" Ichijou asked, lightly tapping Kaname on the shoulder. Kaname jumped to his feet and shouted, "I want to ice cream!"

The Night Class and some people behind them turned their heads to an idiotic-looking Kaname who is about to lose his head.

"K-Kaname... A-Are you alright?? Really... You look... err...-" Ichijou thought of the right words to ay to his friend. _Crazy? Mad? A retard from a mental institution? _"Off today..."

Kaname turned his gaze from absolutely nothing to Ichijou. Then his eyes saw that the entire Night Class is looking at him, as if demanding an explanation of his weird act.

"I-I'm fine... Seriously... Don't... Don't worry..."Kaname said, taking his seat with a tomato face. He glared at the ground for a few seconds until he lifted his head to look at the time board.

_One more minute..._

Then he heard the Chairman say something on the microphone. He can't quite decipher it but whatever it is, it made the fangirls (and boys) scream. _I think I heard my name but then again, I don't really know... God... I'm losing my head... _Then he sat upright in his seat. He heard the buzzer that signals his doom.

_Dear God, send your pretty angels to guide me and help me survive a game I have never played before. I pray that I may not trip and fall face first in front of all these people. Amen._ Kaname mentally prayed to the Divine being from Above, hoping that He'll hear his plea as he stepped into the court of _all source of evil _as Kaname put it in his head.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: It's not much but it's still an update... I'm sorry if it's not that great... My mind is drifting somewhere else... But I do hope you guys enjoyed it...^_^**

**Let me know what you guys think through your reviews!^_^**


	6. Sleep Talking and Basketball Part Two

**Author's rambling area: You guys make me all warm on the inside... ^_^... And since you guys are so kind to give me your reviews, I am giving you guys Chapter 6. I'm sorry if it is crappy... I'm typing a project in a different language and that makes my mind subside, making my brain go down the drain. -_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own V. K. Matsuri Hino does...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Sleep Talking and Basketball - Part 2**

Did I forgot to mention that Kaname does not play basketball? Yes, he plays sports... And he's never good at them... Especially if it involves balls...

Oh, and did I forgot to tell you guys that Chairman Cross did not explained the guidelines and mechanics of basketball? Well, he didn't. If he did, Kaname should be able to do well out there. Scratch the fact that he's going to get hit by the ball and trip on his own foot. Perhaps if Chairman Cross did explained the rules, Kaname would look like a star player... But, too bad, no one explained to him the rules and he would look like a fool in front of his peers and in front of the entire school.

"Wooh!! Go Zero! Go Kaname-oniisama!! Go minna-san! Gambate!!" Kaname heard his younger sister scream on top of her lungs.

And of course, Yuuki is there to witness him make a fool of himself.

Kaname turned to the direction from where Yuuki's screams of encouragement can be heard. He spotted her and gave her a reassuring smile. (Even though, he, himself, was not reassured at all.) He also noted the fact that she's wearing a cheer leading outfit and is sitting beside Rima and Ruka, who are also wearing the same outfit. _Yuuki must have forced them in it. _Kaname thought as he walked to the middle of the court along with his team members. The screams in the gymnasium became louder as fangirls started screaming their admired person's name.

"Kya!!!! Aidou-sempai!" a group of girls screamed. Aidou acknowledged them by turning on their direction and giving them a wink, making them fangirl even more.

"Wild-sempai!" Akatsuki ignored his fangirls and carried on walking.

"Shiki-sempai!" Like Akatsuki, Shiki ignored the "annoying banshees" and scanned the area for Rima. He found her wearing a cheer leading attire and is sitting next to Yuuki. Shiki gave her a smile and proceeded to walk to the center.

"Ichijou-sempai!" Ichijou turned to his fangirls and gave them a smile before he carried on walking.

"Kuran-sempai!" When Kaname heard his fangirls scream, he felt more terrible on the inside. _I will not trip. I will not trip. I will not-_

"Woah!" Kaname said as he tripped on his own foot. The fangirls and his peers gasped and some boys snickered. Lucky for him, Ichijou caught him before he fell face first on the well-polished wooden floor.

"Kaname, are you alright?" Ichijou asked out of concern.

"Y-yeah... Thanks..." Kaname said as he fixed himself and continue walking to the center with a red face. When he reached the center, he came in face to face with his rival, Kiryuu Zero. Zero snickered as Kaname approached, making him blush a deep shade of red.

_What are we suppose to do here? _Kaname thought as he stood face to face with Zero.

"Both teams ready?" the referee said, holding the ball as he looked at the two teams.

"Yup. I don't know if Kuran there is..." Zero smirked.

"Shut up, Kiryuu." Kaname said through his gritted teeth.

"If you are ready then..." the referee said as he tossed the ball upwards. _Jump ball_. (But Kaname doesn't know that, does he?)

_What to do? What to do? What to do?!! _Kaname mentally panicked in his head. Zero, however, saw the panic in his eyes and smirked at him before jumping and hitting the ball towards the side of his team.

_Is that even allowed?! _Kaname thought as he saw Zero dribbling the ball and his team members running behind him. He also saw his team members scatter around the court. For short, he is left standing, awe-stricken. _Run, you idiot! _Kaname snapped out of his awe-stricken state and ran to his team mates.

_Kaname, you idiot! Why did you even agreed to partake in the event even though you know you suck majorly at sports?!_ His inner voice scolded him as he ran.

_Shut up! _Kaname mentally screamed to the voice in his head.

Two points for the Day Class. Zero for the Night Class. Looks like Zero scored for the team.

_Oh? My nephew's playing? This should be interesting... More interesting than drinking his blood... _He heard Rido's voice in his head.

_What are you doing in my head? _Kaname once again shouted in his head as he stopped, seeing that his team mates had stopped and are now guarding the net and blocking the Day Class players.

_-insert Rido's chuckle here- How amusing... This would be fun to watch... This is the best revenge I can ever ask for..._

_Shut up! _Kaname said as he imitated what his team mates are doing.

_My, my... You're telling me to shut up when I came here to help you? _came in Rido's voice in his head.

_Help me?! How the hell are you suppose to help me?! _Kaname mentally shouted. And it looks like Zero managed to shoot a 3-point shot, making the scores 5-0.

"Wooh!! Go Zero!!" Yuuki shouted, waving her pom poms.

"Yay... Wooh..." Ruka and Rima both cheered unenthusiastically while lazily waving their pom poms in the air.

Zero dribbled the ball as he ran around the court, evading the Night Class from stealing the ball from him.

"Just as I thought... You're all losers..." Zero chuckled inwardly. He didn't dare pass the ball to his team mates, seeing that it would just get passed back at him. He decided to let them guard him as he shoots the ball. And yet, he shot another 3-points worth of shot. 8-0. The Day Class is OWNING the game.

"Wooh! GO ZERO!!!" Yuuki screamed once again. Zero looked at her after deciding to let the others handle the ball. He winked at her and resumed playing.

_How about let them score...?_ His inner voice, probably Ichiru, said to him.

_Nah! _Zero and his inner voice said together as he received the ball from one of his team mates.

_Silence on Kaname's part. _

_So, do you still want my help? _Rido asked, breaking the silence between him and Kaname.

_Fine. _Kaname said and ran together with his team mates. _The ball's with Zero. _

_Knock him over and get the ball from his grasp. _Rido said. Kaname, who is desperate, obediently followed Rido's orders. Boy, if you only know what trouble you'll be getting yourself.

**Again, the ball is a very vicious object that can kill and make you kill.**

Kaname dashed to Zero, and... well, pushed him down before Zero was able to shoot the ball. The sound of a whistle being blown was heard as Zero groaned in pain.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot?" Zero scowled at Kaname and pushing him away from him.

_-insert Rido laughing out loud- And you actually bought that! -laugh continues here-_

"Personal foul." the commentator... well, commented.

"Idiot..." Zero said as he handed the ball to the referee. Kaname turned a brilliant shade of red and turned away from Zero.

_Why did I ever listen to you? _Kaname said to the still laughing Rido on his head.

_Because you are an idiot. _Rido continued to laugh on his head.

Kaname stood beside a wary looking Ichijou and watched as Zero dribbled the ball.

"Well... we're screwing this up, are we?" Kaname muttered under his breath.

"Seems like it..." Ichijou said as Zero shoot the ball into the net. _9-0. _The ball bounced back and the referee passed it to Zero for a second shot. Again, he dribbled it and, once again, it went inside the net, earning his team another point. _10-0._

_Well, this is hilarious. The Night Class is composed of elite students, yet, they are losing against a bunch of humans... How cruel... _Aidou thought as they once again sprinted to a run as the game resumed.

**AIDOU'S POV**

That's it! I can no longer take the shame of being defeated by a bunch of humans, most especially that their leader is an ex-human. That's it! You're all gonna see the side of Hanabusa Aidou, one of Kaname-sama's right hand men, that no one, I mean, no one has ever seen before.

I ran near Kiryuu since he's the one who has the ball. As I ran, I can't help but think. _Does Kaname-sama know how to play basketball? _Because he seem not to know what to do, which is quite surprising. Because... since he's a pure blood and an ace student, it's hard to believe that he actually does not know how to play this sport.

Anyway, I don't care about that right now. What I care about is giving the Night Class a score. Not that annoying zero, which is the same as the annoying, breathing Zero.

Yes, just a few more meters from him and- what the? You impudent human! Get out of my way!

Lucky for me that I'm the fatest guy in the entire class and that I can slip in through anything quickly.

Now that I'm sprinting once again, I am just a mere inch away from Kiryuu and- GOTCHA!

Oh dear! The look on Kiryuu's face was priceless! I ran away from him with a smirk on my face. _You think you're all that, huh, mister? _

And there's the ring. I have the ball. And here comes the score!

**NORMAL POV**

Aidou shoots the ball, earning the Night Class 3 points that made the fangirls squeal with delight.

_Who's the man now, huh, Kiryuu?!_ Aidou thought as he paced the court, dribbling the ball on the process. He was dribbling it until he was surrounded by 3 Day Class players. He searched the area for nearby allies... until he saw Ichijou free. He looked at him and Ichijou turned his head to Aidou. Aidou passed the ball to Ichijou, who quickly ran while the enemies are preoccupied. But of course, he was blocked by Zero. He smiled at him before passing through him and shoot the ball in their net. _10-5. _Ichijou smiled polietly to Zero before getting the ball out of Zero's reach.

**-TIME ELAPSE: 4th Quarter-**

_78-76_

The Day Class is ahead by two points from the Night Class, majority scored by Zero, of course. Almost all of the members of the Night Class team has touched the ball with the exception of one particular vampire. Kuran Kaname.

Kaname is the only person in the team that hasn't contributed a single shot for the team. Not a single point. Not a 2-point lay-up. Not a 3-point shot. Nothing.

_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. A shame for you, Kaname... To not be able to do anything... _Rido's voice came haunting Kaname back.

_Oh, shut up already! Aren't you supposed to be dead? Don't go haunting me. Go haunt Kiryuu over there! He's the one who shot you. _Kaname mentally said as he ran with his team.

_But you're the one who is behind it, dummy. _Rido said. Just when Kaname was about to reply to his inner demon, the ball came flying in his hand.

Kaname was startled by this. He looked up at Ichijou, who is cornered by a member of the Day Class. Shiki, Aidou, and Akatsuki are also on the same state as Ichijou.

_Don't just stand there, idiot. Shoot the damn ball! Your peers are busy at the moment to give you a hand. _Rido shouted, making Kaname realize that the score of their team depends on his hands. Kaname stared at the ball and dribbled it to their court. But unfortunately, one particular member of the Day Class is not busy guarding any member of Kaname's team. Kiryuu Zero.

"Oh... So I see you have the ball..." Zero smirked.

"Shut up, Kiryuu." Kaname said, glaring at Zero while dribbling the ball.

"Will you be able to shoot that ball? Or will you end up making a fool of yourself before this game ends?" Zero said, taking a very quick glance at the time board. _Only 15 more seconds left before the game ends. _Kaname thought as he also took a very quick glance at the time board.

"So, what are you going to do now, Kuran?" Zero smirked, daring Kaname. _10. 9. 8... _

_What are you going to do Kaname? _Rido asked.

_6. 5..._

Then without second thoughts, Kaname attempted to shoot the ball. Zero didn't do anything because-

"Ow!" the ball hit Kaname square on the face. _2. 1. BUZZ!!!_

Zero laughed at Kaname as fell on his knees, laughing at Kaname's plain stupidity. When he attempted to take a shot, the ball bounced on the ring, hitting Kaname hard on the face. Apparently, Kaname miscalculated the force he's going to make to shoot the ball and his distance from the net.

"Oh. My. God!!" Zero said in between laughs while rolling on the floor.

"Kaname! Are you okay?" Ichijou said, rushing to Kaname.

"Yeah..." Kaname said, holding his bleeding nose. "Just got injured... That's all..."

"Let's get that treated, shall we?" Ichijou said, guiding Kaname out of the gymnasium. But before they finally disappeared, Kaname mouthed, "I'm gonna get you, Kiryuu Zero. You'll pay for this." and finally went out, with his closest circle of followers following them behind.

X-X-X

That night, Zero visited Yuuki once again in the Moon Dorms (seeing that she does not want to leave her onii-sama). The doors opened, revealing an enthusiastic looking Yuuki.

"Oh, Zero, Zero, Zero!!!!" Yuuki greeted him with a tight hug.

"He... Hey..." Zero said and hugged her back. "Uhm... Can you let me breathe?"

"Sorry. Oh, come in. You must be freezing." Yuuki said as she held the door open for Zero to come in.

"You have no idea..." Zero said as he passed through Yuuki. He sat down on the couch as he waited for Yuuki to join him.

"You were great back there." Yuuki said as she sat down next to him.

"Thanks..." Zero said. "I heard you cheering."

"Really?" Yuuki asked, looking at him with wide, wondrous eyes.

"Yep." Zero said. Just when they were about to start another conversation, they heard noises coming from Kaname's bedroom.

"Mmm..." they heard Kaname from upstairs.

"Ughh... I like it Zero..." Kaname moaned. Zero stared at Yuuki wide-eyed who stared back also wide-eyed.

"Mmm... Zero..." Kaname continued to moan. Zero and Yuuki were both silent as they listened to Kaname's moans.

"That's it. I'm out of here. See you tomorrow, Yuuki..." Zero said as he rose from his seat.

"Don't leave me here, Zero. I won't be able to sleep through this... disturbing noise. Can I sleep in your room?" Yuuki asked with hopes that Zero would say 'yes'.

"Come on then, slow-mo. I can't stand Kuran's disturbing sexual activities." Zero said and Yuuki immediately went to his side as they walked out of the Moon Dorms into the peaceful, less disturbing atmosphere of the Sun Dorms.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: So... did I did a great job? Or did I sucked majorly? Whichever it is, let me know through your reviews. ^_^**

**P. S. I just want to thank all of the reviewers of this story and also the reviewers from all my other fanfics. You all make me smile and continue to write.**

**Next sport: Swimming!  
**

**_Katie-chan signing off..._**

**P. P. S. Should I continue?  
**


	7. Sleeping Buddies and Swimming Part One

**Author's random area: **

**_To my wonderful readers,_**

**_I'm sorry guys but updates will be a lil bit slower. Don't worry. I will still be updating my stories... But the update rate will be a lil bit slower. I'm quite busy with school work and co-curricular activities. So please do bear with me... Please?^_^ Please do continue to read and support this story and my other stories. And please forgive the slowness of the updates._**

**_Thanks and good day._**

**_-Katie-chan_**

**~Vampire Knight is owned by Hino-sensei.^_^**

**

* * *

**

**  
Chapter 7: Sleeping Buddies and Swimming - Part One  
**

_The sky is the color of the clearest blue. Its ornaments are the sun, the low hanging clouds and a rainbow. A grassy terrain draped with roses, daffodils and tulips._

_And to complete the setting, we have Zero in a very cute pink dress, picking flowers and dancing and skipping around like an idiot. And to top it all, he is singing Barbie Girl._

_"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic..  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere..  
Imagination, life is your creation..  
Come on barbie, let's go party!  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic..  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere..  
Imagination, life is your creation..  
I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly..  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

You may all think that Zero is having a pretty nasty nightmare. But, guess what? This is his dream and he likes it, thank you very much.

He is liking his dream very much that he didn't noticed that he is about to fall off his bed that he is sharing with Yuuki. _Thump. _

Well, uhm... Zero fell off the bed and well, he woke up from his wonderful dream.

"Ow." Zero said as he rubbed the portion of his head that hit the hard floor.

Zero glared at the peaceful-looking figure of Yuuki _sleeping on his bed_. He clearly knows that Yuuki is not a very peaceful sleeper. As much as he wants to sleep alone on his own bed, he can't because of the following:

1) Neither he nor Yuuki wants to sleep on the cold floor.

2) Zero can't send Yuuki back to her own room because of Kaname's... sleep talking problems.

3) Neither of them wants to sleep at Chairman Cross' quarters.

Zero glanced at the clock on the bedside table. _6:30 AM._

_Damn it, Yuuki. Damn it! You woke me up 5 hours before the actual thing! _Zero screamed in his head as he glared at Yuuki.

Nothing's wrong with waking up 5 hours before a sport's event. But seeing that Zero is a nocturnal animal, he is not used with the sunlight and birds chirping. What he is used to is the moonlight and bats squeaking in the night air.

Then he thought of something to get beck at Yuuki since he can no longer go back to sleep. He grabbed a handful of the covers that she _stole _from him and pulled it hard, making Yuuki fall on the hard floor. _Thump._

"Ouch!" Yuuki screamed as she rubbed her head. Then she saw Zero with the covers. "Why did you do that for?"

"You pushed me off _my _bed and stole _my _blankets." Zero said.

"Excuse me, mister, but I didn't pushed you off." Yuuki defended, crossing her arms.

"Well you kicked me _absentmindedly._" Zero said.

"It's not like I did it _on purpose._" Yuuki said, standing up.

"You still did it!" Zero said, lacking a better come back.

"No, I did not!" Yuuki shouted.

"Yes, you did!" Zero shouted back.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

"You did!"

"Oh, for the love of God! Will the two of you stop shouting?!" came in the voice of Hanabusa Aidou. Zero and Yuuki turned their attention to the sleepy looking Aidou.

"What are you doing in my room?" Zero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. What are you doing in his room?" Yuuki said, repeating Zero's question.

Aidou seemed to have come back to reality when he heard his dear Yuuki-sama's voice. He looked from Yuuki to Zero and vice versa.

The latter raised an eyebrow as if demanding an explanation.

"Well?" Yuuki said.

"Well... I was... having trouble sleeping in the dorms..." Aidou began sheepishly.

"And...?" Zero said, mentioning for him to continue.

"So I decided to sleep here since it's more peaceful here than in the Moon Dorms... because... well... you know-"

"Yeah yeah. I know. But why my room?" Zero said, cutting Aidou's words.

"You're the only male person from the Sun Dorms that I know... So..."

"So...?" Zero said.

"So... I thought I could sleep in with you." Aidou finished off.

"I wonder who is stupid enough to give you that idea?" Zero said sarcastically.

"Ichijou-san." Aidou said, pointing Ichijou's sleeping figure on the floor. Zero and Yuuki turned their heads to where Aidou was pointing and, sure enough, they saw Ichijou along with Shiki, Rima, Ruka, Akatsuki and even Seiren.

Ichijou stirred from his sleep when he heard his name being mentioned. He sat up right and blinked his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms on the process. He looked around and saw Yuuki, Zero and Aidou all staring at him.

"Good morning, Yuuki-chan, Zero-kun, Aidou." he said enthusiastically.

"Ok, that's it. Wake up, you blood suckers!" Zero shouted as loud as he can. Soon every sleeping vampire in the room stirred from their peaceful slumber with grunts of annoyance.

"What?!" Shiki, who is clearly not a morning person, shouted back.

"What are you all doing in my room?" Zero asked, suddenly aware of the fact that his room can only contain a maximum of 3 people.

"Sleeping. Duh." Ruka said, rubbing her eyes.

"But why here?" Zero said, getting annoyed that his room is full of vampires.

"We have nowhere else to sleep. Duh." Rima said.

"You have your gigantic rooms in the Moon Dorms! Why don't you all sleep there instead of gathering in my room?!" Zero snapped at them.

"We can't sleep because of Dorm Leader Kuran's issues." Kain said.

"Why don't you all tell him that so that you don't have to crowd my room?" Zero said.

"None of us wants to be punished." Seiren said.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! That's it! All of you, get out!" Zero shouted, pointing at the door. Soon after Zero said that, all of the people in Zero's room began piling out of his room.

"Does that involve me?" Yuuki asked Zero.

"Yes." Zero said.

"Why?" Yuuki asked once again.

"Because I'm going to take a bath and that means, I'm going to be naked." Zero said. "What? You want to see me naked?"

Yuuki stared at Zero wide-eyed before replying a "No." and rushing out of his room.

Zero closed his dorm room behind him and locked it before he took a nap since his peaceful sleep was disturbed by vampires.

* * *

**Author's rambling area: I know that this chapter is crappy and I know that there is no swimming here. But it comes in the next chapter. This one serves as a filler since I can't think of anything to write. But, rest assured, I already planned for the real deal. :)**

**Again, guys, I'm so sorry if I will not be able to update soon. I will try to update tomorrow if I can.**

**So... uhm... Please review and tell me guys what you think.**

**~P.S. Should I still continue? Or should I not?  
**


	8. OMAKE : Drowning Lessons

**Author's rambling space: I know you guys probably hate the previous chapter. That is why, to make it up to you, I'll give you guys first an omake. The real chapter 8 will be out probably this weekend. I sincerely apologize because school is still on going and my updates are being... well, suckish... So, I'm sorry guys.**

**~Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.**

**~Please do read and please do review and please accept my sincere apology.**

* * *

**OMAKE: Drowning Lessons  
**

_W-where am I? What is this place? Where am I going?  
_

He saw that he, together with Yagari and little Ichiru are walking along a path. _Why does Ichiru look younger? Why does Yagari-sensei still has two eyes? Why... Why are my steps smaller?_

Suddenly, Yagari and Ichiru halted near a lake. Zero, not knowing that they had stopped, bumped in to Yagari.

"Sorry." he mumbled. _Why does my voice sound smaller? Didn't I already developed my Adam's apple?_

_On the other side of the coin, why are we on a lake?_ Zero pondered his thoughts as he listened to Yagari give instructions to them.

"Now, since Ichiru easily gets sick, Zero will be the one I will teach how to swim." Zero heard Yagari say to him.

_Why does that line seem familiar? And why am I feeling something on the pit of my stomach? _

"Yay! Go Zero!!" little Ichiru cheered.

"What?" little Zero said.

"I said, I'm going to teach you how to swim. Are you deaf or something?" Yagari said.

"No." Zero mumbled.

"Good. I thought you were." Yagari said.

Zero paid little attention as Yagari give instructions to him as he thought of the possible place he is in. He first thought that he's in Wonderland. But then again, it's stupid. Then he thought that he's dead. But then thought that if he's dead, he should be seeing God. Then a thought hit him.

"...And you've got to hold your breath, understand?" Yagari said to little Zero.

"Yes, sensei." Zero replied absent-mindedly.

"As practice, I'll let you hold your breath with your head dunked in the water." Yagari said. Then Zero dunked his little head in the freezing lake. _Why am I doing this anyway?_

"Now, Ichiru. since Zero can't hear us, why not take your revenge?" Yagari said to the little figure behind him.

"Revenge?" litte Ichiru repeated.

"Yes, you know, when Zero stole your part of the share when you both went on trick or treating last month. When Zero stole your 10 boxes of pocky from your hiding place. When Zero ate your ice cream cake without permission. And when Zero told your neighbor that you like her and then the girl went on proclaiming that she's your girlfriend." Yagari listed down.

"Eek! I so don't like Madeline!" little Ichiru exclaimed.

"I know. That's why, you should push Zero so that he'll fall off the lake." Yagari said.

"I can't do that. He's my brother!" little Ichiru shouted. Wow. 3 minutes already passed and little Zero haven't emerged his head yet.

"But what about the things he did to you? Are you just going to let it pass unsettled?" Yagari said.

"Of course not!" little Ichiru shouted defiantly.

"Then here's your chance, sport. Push him down and you have your revenge." Yagari said. Little Ichiru seemed to ponder about the thought of getting back on his older twin. A few seconds passed and he frowned. Then, he pushed Zero out of the edge and into the lake.

"Way to go, sport!" Yagari said, giving Ichiru a high five.

"Yay!" little Ichiru said.

"Help! Help!" little Zero exclaimed while desperately trying to breathe. "Help! Help! I'm drowning!!!!!!"

X-X-X

"Help! Help! I'm drowning!!!"

"Zero, wake up!!!!" Yuuki said as she splashed cold water on Zero. When the freezing water hit Zero, he instantly sat up.

"Wh-What?" Zero mumbled.

"Why am I wet?" Zero said as he felt his damp clothes. "Oh my gosh! Was the dream real?!"

"Whatever dream it was Zero, I'm sure it was connected to you drowning." Yuuki said as she placed the bucket down.

They were both silent for a while until-

"Oh my gosh! Zero, don't tell me... You can't swim!?" Yuuki suddenly screamed.

"What?! Of course I can swim!" Zero said defiantly.

_Of course, I can swim. Thanks to Yagari-sensei and Ichiru letting me drown on the freezing lake._

"Then why were you drowning on your dream?" Yuuki asked.

"I don't know." Zero said.

"Oh... Okay." Yuuki said.

"Well, just so you know, the game will start in an hour." Yuuki said as she picked her bucket and went out of the room.

"Okay." Zero mumbled.

_Touga Yagari, you will pay for letting Ichiru push me down the lake and for telling Ichiru that I stole his pocky.  
_

_

* * *

_**Author's rambling area: I know. It sucks. T_T**

**But... It's just... It's exam week... And... I just felt like updating. But, due to too much reviewing for the test, instead of providing of a worth reading chapter, I ended up with a suckish one. TT_TT**

**Please forgive me guys... And I solemly promise that I will try to give you a worth reading chapter. **

**So please review.  
**


	9. A Must Read

I'm going to make this as quick as possible.

I won't be able to update for a while because of too much activities and projects to be passed and there are tons of deadlines that needs to be accomplished ASAP.

Seriously, school can be so... nerve-wrecking.I might come back here with a wrecked mind... _... Well, I think it's already wrecked...

But, back to my real purpose here...

I won't be able to update and I'm really sorry that I didn't comply to my promise about updating all my fics... School's like a torture cell right now.

Hope you'll all forgive me when I come back probably next week.

But drop me comments. They make me happy on my gravest hours... :D

Anyway, I'm sorry that all of you thought that I'm posting a new chapter. But I jut thought that I would inform you guys... Or perhaps, I should have informed you all earlier... But, like I said, school's being a pain.

So I hope all of you will understand my current situation.

Hope to be writing for you all soon! ^_^

-Katie-chan


End file.
